Kagome's Topsy Tervey Day
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: Kagome wakes up one day to find a soft Inuyasha, a perverted Sango and...a constantly smiling Sesshomaru! Rated T just to be safe. ONESHOT.


Hi everyone. Moomoogirl1 here. I just thought of this one morning and decided to write it down. I hope you enjoy!

I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. Also if you had this idea before me than I'm sorry. I had no idea.

It was late at night and everyone was asleep. Everyone accept Kagome.

She couldn't sleep at all. She tried changing her sleeping position. (At the cost of almost crushing Shippo.) She tried closing her eyes for long periods of times. She even tried counting sheep. None of it worked.

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha. He was already snoring. 'If he's asleep then I know it must be late.' Kagome thought worried. 'I'll be so tired in the morning. I must go to sleep. I must go to sleep. I must go to sleep. I must…go to…'

Kagome opened her eyes to see the sun shining up in the sky. She yawned and stretched out her arms. "Guess I fell asleep after all." She said out loud smiling. "Okay guys time to wake…"

Kagome looked around and was surprised to find that she was all by herself. There was no Shippo, no Inuyasha, no Sango or Miroku or Kirara. Kagome frowned.

'Did they leave me?' she thought. She got up and started shouting. "Guys where are you?" she called. "Guys I'm up. Guys?"

Just then Kagome heard a scream. It sounded like…Inuyasha? Kagome's body stiffened. What if they had all had gotten into a fight with a demon and left her here for her own safety? What if the demon was Naraku? What if Inuyasha was…"

Kagome quickly ran to the direction she heard the scream. 'I'm coming Inuyasha!' she thought running with everything she had. Kagome quickly spotted him and ran up to him only to find next to him…herself?

Indeed, there was another Kagome standing next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was holding his sword in one hand and looking at one of his fingers on the other hand.

"The sword cut me!" he wailed out loud. "It hurts!" Kagome gaped as she saw the tiny little cut Inuyasha was talking about. The other Kagome scowled. "You're such a baby!" she yelled. "Suck it up and take it like a man!"

Inuyasha still whined. "Don't you have any compassion?" he wailed. "That's it I'm going inside!" Inuyasha went into the hut. The other Kagome rolled her eyes.

Kagome was utterly confused but she carefully went in the doorway of the hut. "Um, hello." She said to a sad Inuyasha but obviously he didn't hear her. No one did. 'I guess I don't exist.' Kagome thought as she saw Sango and Miroku next to each other.

"What happened now?" Sango asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha frowned. " Kagome has no feelings!" he moped. "She cares for no one!" "Tell us something we don't know." Miroku mumbled. "Women are so stupid."

Kagome was shocked at this statement. This wasn't the same monk who had called her a great beauty when they first met. She expected Sango to slap the living daylights out of Miroku for what he just said. Instead Sango snuggled near him. Kagome wasn't expecting that.

"Aww! Come on Miroku. Not all woman are bad." She said smiling. To Kagome's horror it was the same perverted smiles Miroku gave.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Please. You are by far the worst woman I've ever met." He sneered. Sango sighed. "I guess I'm just going to have to make you…change your mind." Kagome continued watching and was even more horrified when Sango reached out her hand and began rubbing Miroku's backside. Miroku instantly punched Sango on her arm. "You slut!" he yelled furious.

Before Kagome could faint, the other Kagome walked inside the hut. "Would you two stop playing around?" she snapped at Miroku and Sango. She then looked at Inuyasha. "Are you still moping over that little cut?"

Inuyasha scowled. "Leave me alone!" he yelled. "Whatever you big wuss." The other Kagome mumbled. "He said leave him alone!" Kagome turned to see Shippo standing in front of Inuyasha.

"Who put you in this brat?" Kagome's other snarled. Then Kagome gasped as the other Kagome started hitting her little Shippo on the head. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Stop it would you?"

Kagome stopped punching Shippo on the head. "Fine then." She said and Shippo scurried behind Inuyasha's back. Kagome was confused. What was going on here?

Just then she heard something behind her. It was Sesshomaru. Kagome sighed. 'I'm sure he hasn't changed.' She thought.

Inuyasha ran out of the hut. 'Now I'm, sure they're going to fight' Kagome thought. Instead Inuyasha smiled and to Kagome's shock Sesshomaru smiled too!

"Little brother." He said. "Big brother!" said Inuyasha. The two shook hands. "How's it been going?" Sesshomaru kept on smiling much to Kagome's disbelief. "Kagome treating me like dirt." Inuyasha sulked. "How's everything with you?" Sesshomaru sighed. "The usual."

Jaken appeared on Sesshomaru's side and Rin on the other. "Sesshomaru. Why do we have to see your stupid brother? I want to go now!" Rin yelled. Kagome was shocked. This was not the sweet Rin she knew.

Sesshomaru sighed again. "Jaken calm Rin down would you?" he said. Jaken frowned. "Calm her down yourself." He said out loud. Kagome was even more shocked.

Rin then kicked Sesshomaru in the shin and Jaken began to laugh. "Ha ha! You can't stand up to a little girl. How pathetic! Ha ha!"

"I know you guys can be rude sometimes never the less I will always watch over you two." Sesshomaru did a little smile while Jaken rolled his eyes and Rin stuck out her tongue.

Just then Naraku appeared out of nowhere with Kagura and Kanna by his side. "Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled out. Everyone came out of the hut. "Please tell me Naraku still the bad guy. Please!" Kagome yelled out even tough no one could here her.

But did Kagome get her wish? Instead Naraku smiled a pleasant smile and Kagura and Kanna held up some food. "Hi every one." Naraku said. "We were just about to have a picnic" "And when we saw you we decided why not share it." Kagura smiled too along with the usually emotionless Kanna.

"I want food!" Shippo yelled. "Let's all eat." Said Sesshomaru still smiling. Everyone sat down as Naraku handed out the food. "You better have rice balls." Rin said snatching the food handed to her.

Over the next period of time, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha talked about the Tetsusaiga and that they were not worthy of it. Inuyasha would say that Sesshomaru deserved it and Sesshomaru would say that Inuyasha deserved it. This went on for an hour.

And during that hour Naraku, Kagura were kind to everyone and Rin would whine that the rice balls tasted nasty, and Shippo would fight with the other Kagome and, Sesshomaru and Kanna kept smiling, and Jaken would call his master names and Sango once again flirted with Miroku only to receive a punch on her arm.

It was official. Kagome was going crazy.

Just when things couldn't get any worse a dust twister appeared and Koga came to the picnic. Kikyo came out of the bushes joining them. "On no…" Kagome mumbled.

"There you are." Koga said smiling. "I could smell you from one hundred miles and know it was you." "Oh, maybe Koga hasn't changed." Said Kagome. Much to Kagome's horror Koga took hold of Inuyasha's hand. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Kikyo sat down next to Kagome's other. "And I thought I'd never see you." Kikyo smiled taking the other Kagome's hand.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kagome screamed out loud. Kikyo hugged Kagome. "It's so wonderful to see you again sister." She said beaming. "Stop it would you Kikyo." Kagome number two said.

Kagome did a sigh of relief. Not that she wanted Kikyo to be her sister, but it was **much** better than what she thought they were. 'Maybe Inuyasha and Koga are brothers too.' She thought hoping.

But does Kagome have a say in any of this? No. "How is the this stupid human treating you my love?" Koga said to Inuyasha. Shippo and Rin gagged while Kagome just stared. She was on the verge of freaking out.

"I'm treating him fine you homo!" Kagome sneered. "Kagome …" Inuyasha began but Koga interrupted. "Listen stupid girl, Inuyasha is my mate! (Ewww!) I will not have you touching him!" Kikyo glared.

"That's my sister you're talking to sicko! I'd give her more respect if I were you!" Everyone else agreed. Obviously or luckily in Kagome's case, Koga was the only one who wasn't straight. (Even Naraku.)

"Please guys stop it." Said Inuyasha. He turned to Koga. "Koga it was really nice of you to check up on me but…" "But nothing." Koga said cutting Inuyasha off once more. "I will always be there for you no matter what."

Kagome was mortified as she saw Koga kiss the one she loved.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed. She turned around to see every one around her.

"Kagome are you okay?" said Inuyasha worried. "You kept turning in your sleep." Sango added. Kagome looked around. They were all in the forest where they had camped. There was no picnic; no people smiling who usually don't smile. No Kissing. Kagome relieved, began to cry. "Kagome did you have a bad dream?" Shippo asked.

"It was horrible!" she screamed. "Inuyasha was a cry baby, Shippo fought with me, Miroku hated woman, and Sango was perverted!"

"I WAS WHAT!" Sango screamed. "Women are my life!" yelled Miroku. "I would never fight you Kagome." said Shippo. "Who you calling a cry baby?" Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome didn't stop there though. "Sesshomaru cared for everyone and was smiling, Rin was a brat, Jaken didn't respect Sesshomaru, Naraku and Kagura were nice, Kanna smiled about every little thing, Kikyo was my sister and Koga loved Inuyasha!"

Every one was silent about Kagome's last comment. "Uh…" was all Shippo could say. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand. "Let's pretend…this didn't happen okay?" he said. Every nodded in agreement and Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Unfortunately, Sango was so afraid of the thought of being perverted, Shippo was so scared of a kind and caring Naraku, Miroku was so scared of a life hating women, and Inuyasha was so scared of getting along with his brother and Koga loving him that no one but Kagome slept for the rest of the night.

That's it folks. I thought it was funny. How about you? If you liked it please review! Reviews make me so happy. Thanks for taking your time to read this! Check out my other stories if you want.

Moomoogirl1 out.

P.S. The Average Unlikely Love Story will be updated soon. I'm also thinking of writing a new story. Till then see you later!


End file.
